Pale Pending
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "It felt as if all of these years they had been more than friends- they had been on the edge of love refusing to fall into the inevitable." (Valentine's Day inspired)
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't been writing much but I really wanted to post some Sandle fun- so I've thrown together a Valentine's Day special ;)

I hope you all enjoy this- please read and review.

I also hope you all have a wonderful commercialised holiday!

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Pale Pending **

Sara tapped her nails against handle of the trolley as she slowly browsed the shelves with cynical suspicion studying the red and pink Valentine's Day specials. She had no use for the candles, wine, chocolates or matching key rings. Even if Grissom had been there he would have not indulged in any of the frivolous things that symbolised it holiday. With an irritated sigh she rolled her neck back, a knot forming at the base at the reminder of her marriage. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she wondered if it would be fate- her husband calling to apologise for a cancelled trip- but finding herself thankful at the sight of Greg's name.

"Hello Gregory" She answered stopping with a smile picking up one of the novelty items on the self pretending to read the description on the back.

"I'm bored" He announced in a dull tone the noise of the TV slowly muting in the background as he took a deep breath.

"I see...And you're calling me because?" Sara smirked carefully watching the couple ahead of her excitedly picking up a bottle of the cheap red wine with the special label designed to drawn couples in on the sugar sweet lure of romance.

"I was hoping you could entertain me..." Greg stated with a yawn. She could imagine him stretched out on his sofa, running his hand casually through his hair while pretending not to watch Desperate Housewives on the screen. A knot tied in her throat as Sara recalled the last time they'd had a similar conversation- the result had been a disastrous blurring of lines she would never be able to forget despite all of her insistence.

"And how would I do that?" Sara chucked throwing one the obscenely large chocolate hearts into the trolley for the undoubted time of the night where she would find herself crumbling underneath what her life had become.

"I don't know... tell me a joke, dance for me, or read me bed time stories... there are many things you could do Sara... chose any..." He continued; his sarcastic tone filling her ear as she stopped to let another loved up couple pass her buy.

"It's Valentine's Day Greg, don't you have plans?" She asked attempting to recall the last time Greg had been on a date. But she couldn't think of anything beyond _that_ night.

"Apart from the 6 pack of beers and watching home renovation programs pretending to care... no" He told her a little sadly. Empty love lives were a side effect of the job but Greg had done his best not to let it get him down. But the older he had gotten the more it seemed to take its toll on him.

"Who says romance is dead huh?" Sara smiled casting her eyes over the watched wrapped around her wrist.

"Everyone" Greg replied shortly with snort.

"That's not true, romance is alive in well in Walmart right now...and it only costs $3.99" She laughed picking up a set of matching mugs wondering when morning coffee had become such a romantic occasion.

"I'm not a cheap date Sara... It's going to take you more than that to get my pants off" He said matter-of-factly alongside the sound of a beer can opening in the background as he continued to make himself comfortable for the lonely night ahead.

"Who said I wanted to get your pants of Gregory? I might have plans..." Her tone giving her away as it became clear to both of them that they would be spending the night alone. And though it was oh so tempting to give in and admit defeating finding comfort in each other's arms it was not the right thing to do.

"Oh really... What plans?" Greg enquired taking a swing of his beer.

"There is a ready meal for one here with my name on it." Sara said with as much false enthusiasm as she could muster. "I might even light a romantic candle for the occasion. But I'm a miserable married woman you should be flexing that little black book and wining and dining some lucky lady...You know solo movie night is not going to get you laid..."

"Don't remind me of the women in this town Sara...There's only one person I'd date and she's not available" Greg informed her.

"Oh? How do you know she's not available? It's Valentine's Day...anything can happen." Sara tried to encourage him.

"Well... since she's Emma Stone I don't think she'd be interested in little ol' me... No sure who would be to be honest with you" He continued knowing that it would irritate her that he had decided to name a celebrity.

"Oh I don't know about that. You have a lot to offer a girl... I'd probably set my sights a little lower than Emma Stone though..." Sara rolled her eyes once again having to move out of the way.

"Well there's someone else..." She knew who he was talking about immediately. They had shared a night of weakness; they had found themselves unable to resist the temptation of feeling the warmth of another's touch.

"Then she's a lucky girl... what's she like?" Sara refused to drop the pretence knowing that if they spoke about what had happened they'd find themselves lost. As much as she wanted to put it behind her she would imagine the ghost of his touch when their eyes met or they ran into each other.

"She's beautiful, funny, smart... she knows me better than anyone else..."

"Sounds like she's perfect for you..." Sara said in a quiet voice glancing around as if scared someone would know what was happening between them.

"Well when she realises it- things will be perfect" Greg sighed and it was easy enough to tell that he didn't expect that to happen any time soon.

"Sometimes you need to take initiative Greg. We may pretend to be all aloof and disinterested but really we want the heart shaped chocolates and dozen roses." She frowned rearranging the things in her trolley.

"I've been wearing my heart on my sleeve for 13 years..." He stated in a small voice, the tension crackling through the phone lines.

"Maybe we should be discussing this over dinner instead? I'm not sure the valentine's aisle is that appropriate..." Sara replied realising that the time had come they were going to have to talk about what had happened between them and what it all meant.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Greg realised that after all of these years he was still nervous- still worried that Sara would break his heart properly and he would never recover.

"No, I'm not... but you're supposed to spend today with the people you love...right? Give me a few hours" Sara instructed him moving away from the Valentine's Day items.

"I'll see you then- bye" There was a click followed by silence.

Sara picked up milk placing it in her trolley wondering how she had managed to get herself into such a complicated situation. She and Greg had always cared so much for each other but somehow their friendship had been their down fall. Perhaps it had been inevitable that one day this would happen?

It's that what they say? Men and women can't just be friends.

It felt as if all of these years they had been more than friends- they had been on the edge of love refusing to fall into the inevitable.

It was time to finally decide whether they were in or out of this and it struck Sara she didn't have to give it a second thought. She didn't want to lose Greg. She didn't want to walk away from the man that saved her every time, that made her smile, that wiped away her tears and promised her that everything would be already when it felt as if the world was crumbling around her.

Sara turned returning once again to the Valentine's Day items realising that it was her turn to sweep Greg off his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**Pale Pending **

Greg leant back against his car, a cigarette at his lips as he stood watching Sara's house from across the street, his stomach tying up in knots. It struck him odd that after so many years he was finding himself feeling nervous in a way he hadn't done in since the first time he had met Sara. It had been clear to him that tonight meant more than just dinner. They were either going to cross the line into adultery or this would be it. It would be the end of their friendship. Every part of him with hoping that the later wasn't the case because they were perfect for each other. And even if Sara didn't know that now he would make sure that she saw it- he would never stop fighting for her- because when they were together it felt as if the world made sense. All of the heart break that had come before didn't matter because Greg had realised the first time he and Sara had met eyes he had found his soul mate.

Throwing the cigarette aside he attempted to motivate his body to work with his mind and move towards her door. What Greg didn't know Sara, was that on the other side as nervous as he was. Despite realising she was making the right decision the feelings of doubt and guilt refused to abandon her. In the past thirteen years she had pushed her feelings for Greg to the back of her mind- he had always been a close second. They had both known that. Had it not been Grissom that had caught her heart it would have always been Greg. But sometimes when she caught his eye as he studied her when he didn't think she'd notice she realised that Greg should have always been first place. He should have been the one that she had given to her heart too because after everything she knew he would try to give her everything she wanted.

The sound of the door bell echoing throughout the house made her shiver as Sara stood up, straightening out her dress. It was not the kind of thing she would have usually worn but for some reason the usual didn't seem fitting for what she was about to do. Greg found himself taken aback as he took in the red satin as it wrapped around Sara's body, tapering in at the waist, clinging to her curves. She smiled nervously at him, tucking her hair behind her ear moving out of the way to let him in. There was a strange type of silence lingering in the air as they attempted to figure out what it was they were going to say.

"You look...great" Greg eventually said breaking the silence his eyes not leaving her body, not taking in the way the dining table had been decorated.

"Thank you" She blushed. "Can I get you anything? A glass of wine?"

"Sure" Greg nodded following her towards the kitchen, sitting himself down at the breakfast bar as she placed a bottle of pink wine with a large heart on the label.

"I thought we could get in the Valentine's Day spirit" Sara smiled pouring the liquid into two glasses, pushing one towards Greg. It only took them a few seconds before realising they had made a mistake.

"This is...awful" Greg said placing the wine glass down on the table with a shudder.

"It really is" Sara laughed sitting herself down opposite him realising that it was time that she finally lay her feelings bare. They had wasted so much time already- all she wanted was to tell him. "Greg...There's something I want to tell you"

"Sara... It's okay..." He shook his head. "I understand-"

"I want to be with you" She found herself blurting out before she had a chance to take it back- to be reminded of the consequences.

"What?" Greg watched her realising that all the ways he had imagined this- it had been gone this smoothly.

"I've been thinking about us...And... I don't want to let this go..." Sara took a deep breath finishing the wine left over in her glass. "I think...I think we're good together... It's just taken me this long to figure it out"

Without thinking about it Greg leant across the breakfast bar pressing his lips against Sara's, his fingers tangled in her hair. It was as if all the passion they had been holding back for the past thirteen years had appeared between them. They only stopped to breathe.

"I love you" Greg told her breathlessly. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Sara replied, her eyes focused on his lips. It seemed strange to her that she had attempted to push to the back of her mind just how dizzy he made her feel when they kissed, the way he tasted. But it all seemed to come flooding back as she lead him upstairs- the time lingering in her mind.

As they undressed it was as if they were rediscovering home after years away; every freckle, every scar, every inch of skin was something they wanted to recall with every sense. As Greg moved against her Sara found herself feeling overwhelmed at how she had forgotten how good he felt inside her, how every one of his moments had her craving more, how every kiss drove her to a point of insanity she thought she could never reach. Their eyes met as they both unravelled their bodies tangled in an exhausted haze.

Greg kissed her softly, his lips grazing her cheek and her jaw as he pulled her into his arms. Sara clung to him, her head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. There was nowhere else in the world she wanted to be in that moment.

"Can we just stay like this forever" Sara whispered to him, her fingers tracing patters across his bare skin.

"We can try" Greg muttered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll always try"

**The End **


End file.
